poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prodigal Son's Return (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Prodigal Son's Return. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon rule the Earth in Darkness, Until our heroines finally defeated her. But the battle wasn't over yet, For Ivan Ooze reaches a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated him for good. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Episode begins one night at Manhattan, Where a young man named Alexander Fox Xanatos returned home from his journey of Avalon along with some friends of his. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We made it, Manhattan. Moana Waialiki: That's amazing, Alex. This is where you live? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yep, The one and only New York City. One city that never sleeps, The Big Apple itself. Maui: Well, Sounds like a nice place to visit. John Smith: Believe me, Maui. Mickey once showed us this place before. Moana Waialiki: So, Alex. What's our plan now? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, Moana. For starters, We're gonna pay the Manhattan Clan a visit. Cassim: I'm sure they'd be pleased to see us again. John Smith: I can't say the same thing, Cassim. Soon, They've met with the Manhattan Clan at the Clocktower. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Evening, Detective Maza. Elisa Maza: Hello, Alex. Hudson: Welcome back, Lad. I hope you'd use the Grimorum, the Eye and the Gate wisely. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I sure have, Hudson. And along the way, I had some of our friends with me. Goliath: At least you have returned home from your journey, Alex. Welcome home. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Goliath. Brooklyn: It sure has been a while since Alex left after his graduation. Broadway: Yeah, I know, Brooklyn. I bet he's seen everything across the globe. Lexington: I really missed you, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You too, Lex. (hugged his best friend) You've always cared for me ever since I was little. Angela: And look at you, You've grown eighteen years old and met some of our friends. Just then, Owen Burnett arrived to see him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Long time no see, Owen. Owen Burnett: Hello, Alexander. Your parents have been expecting you on your return. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I sure can't wait to see them again. So, He gave him an escort to see his parents, David and Fox Xanatos. Soon enough, Alex finally arrived at the Eyrie Building where he met is mother at the entrance. Fox: Hello, Alex. Welcome home. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Mom. (hugged his mother) How's Dad doing? Fox: He upstairs, Always thinking about what you've been up too. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I'll be sure to go check on him for a bit. As Alex went upstairs, He met with his father who was thinking about him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Dad. David Xanatos: Alex, What a pleasant surprise. (hugged his son) Welcome home, Son. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Good to be home, Pops. David Xanatos: I see you still have the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath entrusted me to use them wisely as I have to and use it's magic for good. David Xanatos: And you chose your path wisely, Alex. So, What's next for you? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I don't know yet, But I'm sure something will come up soon. Then, It was a beautiful day at the park. As Unico and his friends played together, The 12 Sprixie Princesses came. Unico: Guys, Look! It's the Sprixie Princesses! Aqua Sprixie Princess: Everyone, We need your help. Black Sprixie Princess: We got some terrible news. Cheryl: Hi, Girls. How'd you all been? What is it? Green Sprixie Princess: We are feeling bad about this! Cyan Sprixie Princess: And us too. Pink Sprixie Princess: But we've got trouble coming to Earth. Unico: What is it? Yellow Sprixie Princess: We don't know yet. Purple Sprixie Princess: But Zordon and the others might. Meanwhile at the Sprixie Kingdom, Venus, Argus, The Gods and the Sprixies notice the trouble coming. Venus: A new threat is arriving on Earth. God 1: It could be Bowser. God 2: Who knows. God 3: This more troubling then we all thought. Argus: What're we going to do? The Power Rangers won't be strong enough to stop him. God 1: Hey, We had an idea. God 4: We must call the Wind Sisters to do it, And bring any allies they can find. God 5: Good idea. Sprixie 4: West Wind, East Wind, South Wind, North Wind! Come to us now! Then, The West Wind, East Wind, South Wind and North Wind came just in time. West Wind: Yes? North Wind: You called? Venus: Bowser is returning. God 3: Will you go and bring us any allies you can find from the Mushroom Kingdom? East Wind: Of course. South Wind: We will do what we must. Sprixie 1: Now go, send them to Sunny Bell and Canterlot. And off they went as they set off to bring the Mario Brothers and their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Bowser has arrived on his Flying Koopa Kingdom. Bowser: At last, The time has come to prepare for our revenge. Mistress 9: Indeed, Husband. I've waited a long time for this Bowser Jr.: Me too, Pop. When do we start? Bowser: Right now. Just then, The Night Wind and the Fearsome Crooks came. Bowser: Who's there!? Night Wind: There's no cause for alarm, Bowser. Negaduck: We thought you could use our help. Mojo Jojo: And maybe we can help one another. Bowser: Night Wind, Negaduck, Mojo Jojo and the Fearsome Crooks. Ludwig Von Koopa: ???, . Wendy O. Koopa: ???, . Mistress 9: ???, . Bowser Jr.: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts